Can't take my eyes off you
by LydiaVon
Summary: El miedo es un poderoso veneno que paraliza al más ferviente y devoto corazón, y es precisamente esta la razón por la cual Steve Rogers es incapaz de aceptar abiertamente las demandas del corazón de Anthony Stark quien debe luchar contra las inconsistencias en los sentimientos del Capitán, ¿podrá Steve superar sus miedos y ser feliz al lado del hombre que ama?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** los personajes presentes en la historia no pertenecen a mi autoría sino a Marvel

Antes que nada me gustaría dedicar este fic a Adry quien, en pláticas de regreso en el metro, me animó a hacer un fic Stony porque amamos a esta parejita jejejeje :3 Y bueno, quisiera aclarar que los fics largos no son mi estilo jajajajaja pero juro que me esforcé muchísimo en redactarlo. Así que agradezco de antemano sus bellos comentarios y/o críticas constructivas (recuerden que esto ayuda mucho).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho! ¡Disfrútenlo como yo lo hice al escribirlo!

 **CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Casi un año había transcurrido luego de que Steve Rogers aceptara salir con tal vez uno de los hombres más codiciados de Nueva York: Anthony Stark. En el transcurso de ese tiempo, el Capitán había experimentado un vaivén de emociones que inició con una sencilla amistad que no pareció ser más hasta que, cierta tarde, el hombre de hierro lo tomó desprevenido y le dio un fugaz beso de despedida que le dejó pensando por varios días. Cuando al fin decidió encarar la situación con el playboy, éste le confesó abiertamente sentir atracción por él, lo que empeoró la confusión en Steve quien sólo atinó a desviar la mirada y a evadir el tema hasta que Tony preguntó abiertamente por los sentimientos de éste. Su respuesta inicial fue que no estaba seguro por el momento, por lo que el castaño le propuso la interesante idea de vivir juntos a fin de conocerse mejor; Steve accedió inicialmente aliviado pero, segundos después, titubeaba a pensar que sería una pésima idea vivir juntos. No obstante, se alegró al comprobar que vivir con una persona como Stark podía llegar a ser toda una experiencia que, lejos de atormentarlo, le animaba día a día hasta que la claridad pareció llegar poco a poco a su corazón. Los bellos lazos de amistad habían empezado a madurar en frescos brotes de amor hacia el multimillonario pero, ¿podría un playboy comprometerse al cien por ciento en una relación amorosa como la que el soldado imaginaba? La respuesta lógica en ese momento parecía ser que, si Tony había tenido la seriedad para confesarle su atracción, estaba dispuesto entonces a responsabilizarse por ello; así que Steve tomó la decisión de ser ahora él quien confesara su atracción hacia Stark. La confesión pareció tener un curioso efecto en Tony, quien curveó sus labios hasta formular una irresistible sonrisa que terminó por cautivar al rubio. Fue en ese momento en el que ambos tuvieron una primera cita formal que hubiese sido maravillosa de no ser porque, poco antes de que la tarde muriera, Steve escuchó a una pareja de ancianos murmurar a espaldas suyas sobre lo desagradable que era ver cómo la moral había decaído al grado de permitir que las mujeres pudieran casarse con mujeres, y los hombres con hombres. Fue entonces que cobró conciencia sobre los inconvenientes que podrían llegar a tener al tener una relación formal, hecho mismo que platicó con Tony por días y días hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo que parecía no terminar de convencer al filántropo pero que aceptaba por consideración a su pareja: si tendrían una relación, los únicos que lo sabrían –por obvias razones- serían los Vengadores, lo que implicaba abstenerse de mostrarse públicamente su afecto. Fue un trato que cerraron sin más, pero que a Tony le costaba trabajo cumplir, lo que implicaba fuertes discusiones con el Capitán América que a ratos parecía preocuparle más las apariencias que la situación actual con Anthony. Las tensiones crecían con el tiempo pese a los buenos momentos que llegaban a pasar estando a solas, no obstante, los demás justicieros siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarles a reconciliarse.

-¿Un karaoke?- repitió Steve mientras leía apaciblemente el periódico

-Ya sabes: enormes pantallas que te auxilian con las letras de las canciones para que puedas cantarlas ante cientos de personas- explicaba el castaño- Algo así como un concierto, sólo que no tienes el mismo talento que ellos para cantar, ni los fans, ni el dinero… Bueno, tal vez yo lo tenga pensándolo bien

-No creo que sea una buena idea- sentenció el rubio sin más- Habrán cientos de personas que estarán observándonos

-No serán cientos de personas, Capi- se apresuró a explicar- Y no seremos sólo los dos. Irán Clint, Natasha, Thor aunque no acabo de entender por qué razón está aquí… ¡Banner!

Dejando a un lado el periódico, Rogers contempló la suplicante mirada del castaño. Se sentía culpable por prácticamente enclaustrar al moreno.

-Sólo será una amistosa salida de superhéroes que incluirá buena música y unos tragos. Básicamente estaremos de vuelta a la media noche, ¡todo será inofensivo!

Steve Rogers sabía de antemano que el alcohol nunca era un buen invitado en las salidas, pero por otro lado deseaba bajar la tensión entre Stark y él. Quien sabe, tal vez Tony tenía razón al calificar la salida como inofensiva; después de todo, si él había sido capaz de acoplarse a sus reglas, tal vez por esta ocasión él podría acoplarse a su antiguo estilo de vida y acceder.

-Sólo será eso- respondió Steve al fin- No habrán salidas sorpresas, ni invitados especiales, ni situaciones inesperadas. Sólo una tranquila salida entre amigos.

-Lo será, Cap- confirmó Tony, dedicándole una agradecida mirada y un rápido beso- Será mejor que te alistes

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, el Capitán se puso en pie y se encaminó a su habitación. Se sentía complacido de haber cedido a un capricho del moreno y devolverle así su sincera sonrisa. Pensando en que la velada sería prometedora para ellos pese a la presencia de los demás, se esmeró en su arreglo. Esta noche –pensaba emocionado mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo- harían las paces. Sonriéndose y sin decirse nada, ambos partieron al lugar de encuentro.

Cuando Steve notó lo concurrido de las calles y del mismo lugar, sintió un ligero temor y se cuestionó la decisión de haber accedido a la petición del castaño. Tony notó en seguida el temor de éste y quiso decir algo, pero la llegada de los demás distrajo al rubio de sus cavilaciones que pareció aliviarse en seguida. De haber prestado más atención, Steve habría notado la fugaz decepción en la mirada de su pareja.

-¿Todo en orden, Stark?- inquirió la viuda negra a quien no se le podía ocultar nada

-En perfecto orden- respondió el aludido con su habitual picardía- ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿Bruce ya se ha decidido?

Esbozando una pícara sonrisa, la pelirroja le miró fijamente.

-Sabes que no funcionará- respondió, refiriéndose a la táctica de distracción empleada por el moreno

-¿Nos quedaremos toda la noche aquí afuera o entraremos a divertirnos?- irrumpió Clint

-Cenicienta debe regresar a media noche, así que no hay tiempo que perder- respondió Tony, caminando hacia la entrada para solicitar su mesa reservada

Ingresando al lugar, las curiosas miradas se posaron en los superhéroes, incomodando un poco a Steve quien parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso. No obstante, se tranquilizaba al recordar lo bien que Tony había manejado la situación al hacer una petición pública de tratarlos como cualquier persona y no agobiarlos con persecuciones fanáticas. Tomando asiento en la mesa reservada, volvió a sentirse más tranquilo al comprobar que el moreno había tenido el cuidado de pedir una mesa en un aislado rincón. La velada en definitiva podría ser prometedora.

-Interesante lugar- comentó Thor admirando las cambiantes luces del lugar y a las personas que subían al escenario a cantar- ¿Por qué alguien se subiría a hacer semejante ridículo?

-Se llama tener agallas para divertirse, fortachón- respondió Tony

-¿Agallas?- repitió incrédulo y burlón mientras comía las aceitunas

-Apuesto a que jamás tendrías las agallas de hacerlo- retó Clint burlonamente

-No es necesario probarlo –respondió éste- Ya todos han visto mi valentía en batallas

-Una valentía que sólo has mostrado en equipo- se unió Natasha al juego

-Auch… –contribuyó Stark

Asintiendo con gesto burlón, Thor se puso en pie y caminó hacia el escenario, interrumpiendo a un sorprendido cliente que no podría creer que el Dios nórdico cantaría. Auxiliándolo con algunas indicaciones sobre cómo era la dinámica del Karaoke, el joven terminó por cederle el micrófono al dios ante la incredulidad y burlas de los demás Vengadores.

-¡No puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo!- clamaba Clint privado por su ataque de risa

-¿Acaso es Kung Fu fighting?- preguntó Bruce incrédulo

-Parece que sí- respondió Natasha mientras enfocaba a Thor con su móvil a fin de grabar semejante escena que sería digna de pasar a la posteridad

Imitando los movimientos de la persona en la pantalla, el poderoso Thor introdujo la canción. Era burdo observar cómo una persona de casi dos metros de altura se movía tan rígidamente en un torpe intento de imitar los movimientos de Kung fu, y peor todavía escucharlo cantar mientras intentaba leer la rápida letra a la par que bailaba. Sencillamente había sido una escena de máxima ridiculez, pero que sin embargo el público había adorado. Se había convertido en todo un fenómeno de las redes sociales en los pocos segundos que le tomó regresar a su asiento.

-Creo que mi punto ha sido demostrado- comentó satisfactoriamente Thor a Clint quien no paraba de carcajearse- Y por eso te he ofrecido para cantar la siguiente ronda

Borrándose la risa en el rostro del arquero, fue el turno de los demás para carcajearse ante la hábil jugada del rubio. Básicamente obligado a subir al escenario, Ojo de halcón terminó por acceder.

-Tal vez sea un buen momento para pedir unos tragos- comentó Tony con la mejor disposición de no dejarle olvidar al arquero semejante escena

-Nat, ¿estás guardando esto en tu aparato que nos captura en miniaturas? –inquirió el dios del trueno que disfrutaba del ridículo que ahora hacía Clint al cantar We will rock you

-Guardado y listo para ser subido a internet

Golpeando la mesa como muestra de satisfacción, el rubio empezó a devorar los panes colocados en la cesta sin perder de vista al arquero.

-¡Tranquilo, grandulón!- pidió Tony al notar que los bocadillos empezaban a desaparecer de la mesa

-Esto no satisface mi gran apetito- respondió Thor sin intimidarse en seguir tomando los panes

-Sería bueno pedir algo de comer antes de que Clint ofrezca a alguno de nosotros para subir al escenario- comentó Steve mientras releía el menú por quinta vez

-Esto es un karaoke, Steve- objetó la Viuda negra al percibir nuevamente la decepción en Stark- Lo que significa que tus amigos harán lo posible por subirte al escenario y hacerte hacer el mayor ridículo de tu vida

-Entonces no pueden ser llamados tus amigos si su objetivo es ridiculizarte- refutó el rubio

-Nat tiene razón, Steve- intervino Bruce ante el gesto de auxilio por parte de esta- No es divertido estar en un karaoke y sólo observar a los demás hacer el ridículo. Ser solidarios es parte de la amistad, ¿por qué crees que Clint ha accedido a subir al escenario?

-¿Obligación?

-Capitán, Clint no es la clase de humano al que se le puede forzar subir a escena- intervino Thor para sorpresa de todos

Obstinado, Steve permaneció en silencio.

-De acuerdo- dijo el dios ante la silenciosa respuesta mientras apartaba la cesta de panes y colocaba su brazo flexionado sobre la mesa- ¿Qué dices Rogers? Quien pierda esta, subirá al escenario y cantará

-Esto será interesante- intervino al fin Stark, observando a su pareja

-Esto es ridículo- clamó Steve con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro

-No más de lo que será quien pierda- respondió el hijo de Odín

-¡Fiu! Parece ser que me he perdido de algo interesante- dijo Clint al regresar a la mesa- ¿Pelean por alguna chica linda?

-Thor ha retado a Steve- explicó Natasha- Quien pierda subirá al escenario a cantar

-¡Excelente idea!- dijo el arquero, tomando el mejor asiento para observar la pelea

-¿Y bien, Rogers?- insistió Thor

Sintiéndose ridículo por estar a la defensiva en una velada que se suponía y sería divertida, el Capitán América asintió y colocó igualmente su brazo sobre la mesa, enlazando su mano con la del dios que sonreía con satisfacción. Devolviéndole la misma sonrisa, Steve le hizo ver que sentía la misma confianza que él de ganar.

-Hagamos esto más interesante- propuso Rogers- Quien pierda, cantará la canción más cursi del repertorio

Clamando todos con sorpresa, aplaudieron el incremento de la apuesta.

-Prepárate, humano, para probar la fuerza del hijo del Odín- respondió Thor con la sonrisa más ampliada

-Cuando quieras…

Iniciando la disputa de brazos, el equipo espectador apoyaba a unos y a otros en un intento de incrementar la tensión entre los contrincantes que parecían estar decididos a no perder y hacer pasar un mal rato al otro. Los brazos de ambos temblaban ante la intensidad de la fuerza, pero sus miradas retadoras eran firmes e intensas.

-¡Vamos, Steve!- clamaba eufórico Clint- ¡Muéstrale quién manda en este lugar!

-¿Quieres apostar una ronda, Barton?- retó el playboy

-¿La más ostentosa de todo el lugar?- agregó éste

-La más ostentosa a favor de Thor- sentenció el moreno

-Será mejor que empieces a sacar los billetes, Stark- dijo Barton, señalando la pelea que parecía estar ganando Steve

-¡Ánimo, fortachón!- clamó el moreno- ¡Mi billetera está en tus manos!

-No… tengo… tu… billetera… Stark…- respondió con voz forzada el nórdico, sintiendo la inminente derrota sobre sus hombros

-¡Hazlo pagar la ronda, Cap!- clamó Natasha

Motivado, el capitán dio un último esfuerzo que, para decepción de Tony y del mismo Thor, culminó en su contundente victoria. Poniéndose en pie y elevando los brazos en señal de victoria, permitió que los demás le felicitaran y vitorearan. Mientras tanto, Thor hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos sin creer que un mortal lo hubiese vencido y, peor aún, sintiendo la anticipada humillación de tener que subir al escenario y cantar lo más empalagoso que hubiera de música.

-El escenario es todo tuyo, hijo de Odín- dijo con tono burlón Barton mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda y observaba a Tony- En cuanto a ti, será mejor que pidas esa ronda

Cruzándose de brazos, el moreno miró con reproche a Thor quien, sin opción alguna, arrastró los pies hasta el escenario.

-Esto tengo que grabarlo en definitiva- dijo Banner sacando su móvil

-Será mejor que te cuides, doctor, o el siguiente podrías ser tú- advirtió Clint mientras hacía lo mismo que él

-Señores, será mejor que guarden silencio y presten atención a una de las escenas más memorables de la historia- dijo Natasha, asegurándose de tener la mejor resolución para grabar en su dispositivo

-Tal vez quieras hacer lo mismo, Capipaleta- dijo Tony quien ya tenía preparado su dispositivo- Después de todo fue tu victoria

-Si vas a Roma, has lo que vieres…- respondió Steve, imitando a todo el equipo

Aguardando con divertida paciencia, la audiencia se mantuvo en silencio hasta que inició el bien conocido tema del Titanic: my heart will go on. Incapaces de mantener la compostura, Clint, Tony y Banner se permitieron carcajearse a rienda suelta, mientras Natasha y Steve se limitaban a sonreír con evidente placer sin soltar sus dispositivos. Cuando finalizó la canción, Thor se sentía más humillado que nunca por lo que no se atrevía a sacar su pícara sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Eh, señor poderoso! ¿Qué se siente haber sido un chico cursi y meloso?- preguntaba Clint, enfocando el sonrojado rostro del aludido

-¡Basta, señores!- intervino Tony- ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que nuestro amigo quiere vivir su vergüenza en privado?

Volviendo a carcajearse, el arquero apretó su estómago que empezaba a dolerle por tanto reír mientras Thor les miraba con desdén.

-¡Vamos, fortachón, no te enfades!- animó Tony, arrimándole una copa de la ronda que habían ordenado y que se encargaría de pagar- Sabes que no puedes estar enojado con nosotros por mucho tiempo

Mirando su trago y luego cada rostro burlón, el dios enarcó una ceja con gesto divertido y alzó su copa con su típico orgullo de guerrero.

-¡Por el honor!- clamó éste

Uniéndose todos al brindis, alzaron sus copas a la par que el otro.

-¡Por el honor!- brindaron al unísono, bebiendo todo el contenido de sus copas

Después de aquel brindis, todo pareció suavizarse para los seis amigos que no paraban de hablar y contar divertidas anécdotas que hacían carcajear a los demás. Incluso Steve parecía sentirse mucho más confiado de ser más abierto con Tony quien parecía haber recobrado su viejo sentido del humor que había eclipsado por mucho tiempo. Avanzada la velada, Banner en compañía de Natasha decidieron que era su turno de cantar, por lo que tomaron la acertada decisión de elegir "Don't go breaking my heart", resultando ser una divertida y a su vez envidiable escena que animó a todos que terminaron por encargarse de hacer parte del coro, animando así a la pareja que cantaba. Mientras ambos cantaban, Steve no podía dejar de sentir cierta envidia por la facilidad con la que ambos podían demostrar sus sentimientos a diferencia de Tony y él. Sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, no notó cuando la pareja terminó ni cuando Natasha se le acercó.

-Es tu turno, Capitán- sentenció la Viuda negra

Mirándola sin comprender, éste preguntó nuevamente por lo que había dicho.

-Ya hemos pasado casi todos, Steve- dijo Bruce- Es tu turno ahora de pasar

-¡Vamos, Steve, será divertido!- animó Clint

-Uno se llega a acostumbrar a esto- dijo Thor

-Andando, viejo- terminó Tony, empujándolo fuera de su asiento- No puedes dejar que todos hagan el ridículo menos tú

Comprendiendo que sería inútil rehusarse, el rubio accedió y se dirigió hacia el escenario mientras la gente, que empezaba a adorar la idea de los superhéroes cantando, le animaba. Aunque nervioso al principio, el Capitán decidió poner lo mejor de su parte mientras interpretaba "Under pressure". Para cuando había terminado, el público le aplaudía con gran entusiasmo debido a que no creían que él, siendo tan rígido, accedería a cantar enfrente de la multitud. Agradeciendo, bajó del escenario y regresó a la mesa con los demás quienes no paraban de felicitarle.

-¡Paren, paren!- pidió Clint a sus compañeros- Parece ser que hay una sola personita que no ha pasado a cantar y que, por tanto, aún no pertenece al club de los cursis y ridículos superhéroes

Posando todos sus miradas en el evidentemente aludido Anthony Stark, le sonrieron con picardía pues sabían que no hacían faltas las palabras con él. Alzando las manos con gesto inocente, el multimillonario dio un rápido sorbo a su bebida y se puso en pie para dirigirse hacia el escenario. Aclamado por la audiencia, se sintió con la suficiente confianza de cantar una canción que había estado planeando desde hacía mucho tiempo: can't take my eyes off you al estilo Frankie Vallie & the four seasons. Mientras cantaba dicha pieza musical, su mirada no se apartaba de Steve quien empezaba a mostrarse incómodo. Acostumbrado a ser desinhibido, el moreno descendió del escenario y caminó hacia la mesa de sus compañeros mientras seguía cantando y señalaba al rubio sin inmutarse por la evidente mirada de súplica y reproche por parte de éste. Cuando la canción finalizó, la confundida pero a su vez emocionada concurrencia estalló en aplausos. Sintiéndose incapaz de afrontar la situación, Steve Rogers se puso en pie y procedió a retirarse del lugar pese a los ruegos de sus compañeros por quedarse.

-¡Steve, sólo era una broma!- intentó enmendar el moreno

Antes de salir del lugar, Steve le dedicó una última mirada de reproche a Tony quien no fue capaz de hacer algo salvo quedarse estático en medio de las personas que empezaban a murmurar ante semejante escena que daba mucho a pensar.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Quitándose su chaqueta y arrojándola con evidente molestia a un lado, Steve Rogers azotó tras de sí la puerta, dedicándose a dar vueltas cual animal enjaulado. No podía dejar de pensar en Tony cantándole con semejante descaro mientras las personas empezaban a cuchichear entre ellas. Era imperdonable el que Tony se hubiese atrevido a dar semejante escena a pesar de las advertencias que claramente él había hecho antes de acceder a asistir al lugar. Sentía un nudo en el estómago al imaginar los rumores que empezarían a desatarse en la hora que había transcurrido desde su partida del lugar, pero a su vez recordaba la fortuita mirada del menor mientras permanecía estático con el micrófono en mano al verle partir. Deteniéndose frente a la fría pared, apoyó su frente contra esta y se permitió analizar cada suceso en la velada: la ansiedad estaba a flor de piel cuando llegaron al Karaoke, pero ésta había disminuido conforme el grupo armaba una agradable atmósfera a base de permitirse hacer el ridículo sin miedo alguno a ser juzgado; pero esa atmósfera se vino abajo en cuanto el hombre de hierro le cantó con semejante descaro. El nudo en su estómago pareció crecer aún más al reparar en la posibilidad de que en realidad fuese él quien había arruinado la velada ante su desbordante miedo a ser juzgado por amar a un hombre. Antes de poder ahondar más en la situación, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse seguidos del ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Era Tony quien ingresaba silenciosamente al departamento, cerrando con el mismo sigilo la puerta que apenas emitió un "click". Muy pronto el ambiente se tensó ante la obstinada batalla de silencios por parte de ambos. Por un lado, Steve se sentía demasiado agobiado con sus propios demonios como para dar a lugar a una confrontación con el moreno; por otro lado, Stark deseaba conocer la disposición del mayor para discutir como adultos su situación actual.

-¿Qué quieres, Stark?- pregunto finalmente el rubio sin ánimos de verlo a la cara

-Hablar, pero parece ser que no estás en la mejor disposición de hacerlo- respondió a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos

-Es inútil hablar- argumentó el rubio sin despegar su frente de la pared- Ya lo hemos hecho miles de veces, y sencillamente no hemos logrado llegar a un acuerdo

-Debo insistir en que es ridículo querer llegar a acuerdos dada nuestras posiciones- objetó sin apartar la mirada de la figura encorvada del rubio- La gente murmura a pesar de todas tus precauciones

-Los acuerdos son para protegernos de esas murmuraciones y no acabar lastimados, Tony- dijo levantando al fin el rostro y encarando al moreno

-¿Lastimados?

-¿No lo ves? Sería inaceptable que tú y yo estuviésemos en una relación. Todos nos señalarían y harían lo imposible por separarnos

-Noticia: el mundo siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo así sin importar de quiénes se traten. Lo mismo hubiese sido que salieras con Natasha que con alguien más. Jamás acabarías por satisfacer las expectativas de los demás

-Es diferente. Las cosas habrían sido más sencillas si tú…

-¿Si yo fuera alguien más? –completó con cierto deje dolido

Bufando con fastidio y con desesperación, Steve se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al moreno para posar su mirada en la tranquila ciudad que resplandecía bajo la luna.

-No lo sé, Stark- habló al fin tras unos momentos de silencio que le parecieron una eternidad al menor- No sé si es una buena idea que tú y yo estemos juntos. Estar en una relación implica muchos compromisos, mismos que no sé si ambos seremos capaces de asumir

Guardando silencio, el castaño contempló la confusión en el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta?- preguntó al fin

Sabiéndose descubierto, el rubio permaneció en silencio sin atreverse siquiera a respirar ante la expectativa de aumentar sus temores con el simple hecho de pensar en ello. Lo que desconocía Steve era que, a cada segundo que pasaba sin responder, el miedo y el dolor empezaban a instalarse en el corazón del hombre de hierro que en esos momentos sentíase desmoronar cual estatua de arena. La atmósfera empezaba a volverse insoportable para ambos amantes que cada vez se sentían más y más sofocados por el latente miedo. Tratando de zafarse de aquella molesta e incómoda sensación de vacío, el castaño se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que bufaba con cierto fastidio.

-Hace algunos meses te pregunté lo que sentías por mí, y tu respuesta inicial fue que no estabas seguro de ello… -haciendo una forzada pausa al sentir que su voz se quebraba, volvió a suspirar para recobrar las fuerzas necesarias para hacer la pregunta que le robaba el sueño desde hacía meses- ¿Sientes la misma atracción que yo siento por ti, Steve Rogers?

Sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban ante semejante pregunta, el aludido sólo fue capaz de mirar suplicantemente a su pareja a la par que intentaba emitir alguna respuesta sin éxito. Su corazón ansiaba gritar lo mucho que lo amaba para así disipar cualquier duda en el moreno; pero su cerebro se obstinaba en recordarle lo mal que podría ser tomada su relación y las consecuencias que deberían sufrir por sus decisiones.

-Steve- habló con mayor seriedad el menor ante el doloroso silencio del otro- ¿Vale la pena que yo siga amándote en la forma en que lo hago?

Sacudiendo la cabeza con nerviosismo, el mayor elevo las manos hacia su nuca y le dio la espalda al otro. La ambivalencia de sus sentimientos estaba acabando con su cordura.

-Sólo intento protegerte, Tony- confesó al fin sin atreverse a mirarle

-No necesito que me protejas, Capitán- respondió a la defensiva, guiado por su orgullo herido- Lo que en verdad necesito es una respuesta clara de tu parte porque yo ya estoy cansado de esta situación de silencios y secretos

-¿Qué quieres oír de mí, Stark?- preguntó molesto, girándose para encararlo- Ya te he dicho lo que pienso respecto a nuestra situación como pareja

-¿Entonces es un no?

-¡No lo sé, Tony! ¡Por todos los cielos, no lo sé!- explotó finalmente- Podría darte cualquier respuesta en este momento, pero eso sólo acabaría por lastimarte y Dios sabe que es lo que menos deseo en este preciso momento. Ahora mismo sólo soy capaz de enlistarte todas las razones habidas y por haber por las cuales sería una pésima idea tener una relación, ¿es eso lo que deseas escuchar de mí? ¿Quieres que te diga que los medios no pararían de acosarnos hasta volvernos locos? ¿Quieres que te diga que jamás podríamos ser felices por el simple hecho de que no seríamos capaces de sentarnos a la mesa y charlar tranquilamente sobre nuestros problemas?

Desesperado por los argumentos negativos del mayor, y posiblemente en un vano intento de alejar todo pensamiento negativo, Tony se abalanzó sobre el rubio, depositando sus labios sobre los de éste quien, aunque confundido y contrariado, correspondió al arrebato del menor. Ambos experimentaban la más maravillosa de las sensaciones cada vez que sus labios se encontraban y demandaban las caricias del otro, razón por la cual no concebían la idea de vivir lejos el uno del otro. Sin embargo, el miedo era un poderoso veneno que paralizaba al más ferviente y devoto corazón; y precisamente era eso lo que siempre obligaba a Steve a apartar sus labios de los del moreno quien, dolido, buscaba descifrar el confundido corazón del mayor a través de la rehuyente mirada. Era un ciclo interminable que empezaba a deteriorar y a lastimar seriamente su relación.

-Te amo, Steve- susurró Tony antes de alejarse del rubio para salir silenciosamente del edificio

Sintiéndose un completo idiota, Steve giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio que el Playboy había acondicionado exclusivamente para él y se dedicó a hacer lo que mejor sabía cuando se encontraba frustrado y agobiado: boxear. Con cada recuerdo de las miradas y acusaciones de Tony, un costal acababa desgarrado y completamente inservible; y con cada repuesto que tomaba de la enorme pila de sacos de boxeo, su culpa incrementaba al reparar en lo considerado que podía llegar a ser su pareja. Y peor aún, con cada segundo que transcurría sin escuchar seña alguna del menor, su miedo se acrecentaba al pensar en la posibilidad de que éste decidiera no volver. Consolándose con la idea de que, al ser su torre, él regresaría, continuaba con su terapia consistente en golpear desenfrenadamente el costal de boxeo. Cuando las horas transcurrieron y el reloj indicó poco más de las cuatro de la madrugada, el Capitán supuso que sería inútil esperar la llegada del menor, por lo que decidió que era buen momento para tomar una larga ducha y despejar sus pensamientos. Saliendo al silencioso lobby, el rubio miró a través de los enormes ventanales y observó la silenciosa ciudad. Tras unos segundos de contemplación, su mirada se vio atraída por una silueta sentada al borde de la plataforma por donde Iron Man solía ingresar luego de una misión.

-¿Tony?- susurró incrédulo

Prácticamente corriendo hacia la plataforma, deslizó la puerta de cristal y contempló la figura del moreno desde el marco de ésta, creyendo que se trataba de una alucinación.

Sintiéndose observado, el menor miró por encima de sus hombros. Posando primero su mirada en la sorprendida del otro, pasó a analizarlo de pies a cabeza.

-No cambias, viejo- dijo con sarcasmo al adivinar que había estado desquitando su frustración en los sacos de boxeo

-¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?- preguntó Steve

Encogiéndose de hombros, Tony devolvió su mirada al horizonte.

-Dijiste antes que tú y yo no podríamos vivir juntos porque somos incapaces de sentarnos a la mesa y charlar sobre nuestras preocupaciones- explicó sin más- Así que estuve sentado aquí pensando y pensando en la forma en la que tú y yo podríamos lograr comunicarnos y entendernos. Y lo cierto es que al fin he llegado a una posible solución

Aunque sorprendido aún, el mayor mostró interés en la solución hallada por el playboy.

-Escucha- prosiguió ante el silencio que tomó como afirmación para escucharle- Parece ser que todo el tiempo te concentras en pensar las razones por las cuales sería una pésima idea vivir juntos, ¿cierto? Bueno, ¡claro que es cierto! Como sea, el punto es que alguien debería pensar en las razones por las cuales tú y yo deberíamos salir…- haciendo una pausa forzada, estornudó un par de veces en señal de haber pescado un resfriado

Reparando al fin en lo fría que era la madrugada, Steve insistió al castaño en que ingresara y se cambiara cuanto antes de ropa para meterse en la cama y reposar un poco. Después de todo, había sido un día sumamente largo y Dios sabía que ambos necesitaban tomarse un descanso de toda tensión existente entre ellos. Una vez que Tony se hubo cambiado recostado en la cama, el rubio se recostó a un lado de éste, mirándose ambos de frente.

-He sido un completo idiota, ¿no es verdad?- comentó el Capitán con un deje de culpabilidad

Esbozando una sonrisa, el menor dejó que su silencioso respondiera a la pregunta del mayor.

-Lamento esto en verdad- se disculpó al fin al tiempo que tomaba la mano del menor para juguetear con ésta- Lamento todo lo que ha pasado por causa mía

Sintiendo una alegría indescriptible, Tony amplió su sonrisa sin apartar su mirada del jugueteo de manos. Era la primera vez en la que Steve jugueteaba tan naturalmente con él.

-Entonces… ¿cuáles son esas razones que encontraste?

-Número uno- comenzó con su aire sarcástico- Luciríamos increíbles en las portadas de revistas y periódicos

Esbozando una sonrisa, el Capitán deseó silenciosamente que no fuera ese su mejor argumento.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No por nada soy un genio, playboy…

-… filántropo, multimillonario- concluyó con diversión la letanía

-Y eso es sólo el comienzo, viejo- advirtió, aproximándose un poco más al rubio- También seríamos la pareja más envidiada en toda Nueva York porque, además de irradiar esa increíble sensualidad que nos caracteriza, creo que seríamos de esas escazas parejas que llegan a irradiar sentimientos verdaderos, ¿comprendes? Hablo de que todo el circo de apariencias no sería necesario entre nosotros porque… -desvió su mirada unos segundos y en seguida la regresó al mayor- No creo que fingiéramos en lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Es eso lo que termina por ser relevante para las personas que creen en la existencia del amor, ¿cierto? Así no temerías al juicio de la gente allá afuera

Suspirando, Steve calló por unos momentos.

-¿Cómo lo haces, Tony? ¿Cómo logras hacer que cada día te ame más y más?- preguntó conmovido por la explicación de éste, acariciando su tibia mejilla

Sintiendo que la pesadez en su corazón desaparecía, Stark desapareció la distancia entre ellos y abrazó a Rogers quien, gustoso, devolvió el abrazo.

-Te quedarás a mi lado hasta que duerma, ¿no es verdad?- pidió el moreno, cerrando sus ojos para sentir aquella indescriptible sensación de paz

Besando la frente de éste, Steve lo acunó mejor entre sus brazos.

-Aquí estaré, Tony. No te fallaré- juró el rubio, observando las largas y tupidas pestañas del moreno, deleitándose con la suave respiración de éste en señal de estar dormido

Dejándose llevar por el momento, el Capitán cerró sus ojos un par de horas hasta que los rayos del sol le hicieron despertar de mala gana. Sintiendo el peso del menor sobre sus brazos, se alegró al comprobar que no había sido un sueño suyo. Permaneció unos momentos observando y sintiendo la calidez y confianza de Tony, para luego pararse y decidir salir a comprar algunas provisiones para sorprender al menor con una comida que le haría bien para su resfrío. No creyendo tener inconvenientes en realizar el pequeño recorrido de la casa al supermercado a primera hora, se puso su chaqueta y salió a realizar las compras. No tomó más tiempo del que pensó: seleccionó las cosas necesarias para cocinar, pagó la cuenta y tomó las bolsas para encaminarse de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo, su hazaña tuvo un giro imprevisto al reparar que una horda de cámaras aguardaban afuera y que no dudaron en abordarlo en cuanto puso un pie fuera del centro.

-¡Capitán, Capitán!- llamó una reportera- ¿Es cierto que el señor Stark y usted han estado saliendo?

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo son pareja?- abordó otro hombre

-¿Piensan mantener su relación en secreto?- preguntaba alguien más

-¿Cuál es la razón de que no se les vea salir juntos?- insistió otro micrófono

Presa del pánico, el rubio soltó las bolsas de víveres y empezó a retroceder mientras la horda de cámaras y micrófonos lo asfixiaban.

-No, por supuesto que no- balbuceó sin pensar en lo que decía- Sólo somos buenos amigos, eso es todo

Palideciendo por sus palabras, el rubio sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, ¿acababa de negar a Tony?

-¡Es suficiente, señores!- intervino la conocida Viuda Negra, jalando al ojiazul que aún no podía creer lo que acababa de decir frente las cámaras

A partir de ese instante, todo se volvió dolorosamente irreal para Steve Rogers. Natasha lo arrastraba a través de las calles intentando deshacerse de los reporteros que se rehusaban a perderla oportunidad de oro de armar un escándalo entre el Hombre de Hierro y el Capitán América. Finalmente se detuvieron en un lugar en donde la horda se perdió.

Tratando de regularizar sus agitadas respiraciones, la agente Romanov se limitó a observar el espanto reflejado en la mirada del Capitán.

-Tengo que regresar a casa- susurró

-Steve, no creo que…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio echóse a correr de vuelta a la Torre Stark, rogando porque nada se supiera aún y pudiera así explicarle a Tony. Abriendo la puerta, sintió su corazón paralizarse al ver que Tony, cruzado de brazos, veía la viral confesión frente a las cámaras. Girando hacia el rubio, su mirada se tornó fría y lúgubre.

-No me fallarías, ¿eh?- reprochó, caminando de vuelta a su habitación y cerrando ésta de un portazo

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Como el mayor de los traidores era como se sentía Steve Rogers mientras permanecía estático frente a la puerta cerrada del multimillonario Anthony Stark. Hacía unos momentos parecían haber hecho las paces y una semiconfesión por parte del rubio, no obstante, lo que inició como una buena intención de hacer sentir mejor a su amante, terminó por ser un completo desastre gracias a los medios de comunicación que ansiaban develar la historia oculta entre dos de los superhéroes de Nueva York.

-Te lo dije antes, ¿no es verdad?- habló el Capitán tras la puerta- Que los medios no pararían de acosarnos hasta volvernos locos y bueno… he aquí el primer desastroso resultado de la situación a la que tanto temía

Mientras el rubio continuaba prácticamente en un monólogo, Stark permanecía apoyado de espaldas contra la puerta, deseando escuchar alguna palabra que le hiciera sentir mejor. Se resistía a la idea de abandonar aquella posición hasta escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos del mayor hacia él, pero cada minuto que transcurría parecía mofarse de su vana ilusión al escuchar sólo ecos de miedo e indecisiones en las palabras del Capitán. Abatido por la situación actual y herido por la estocada que representó aquella noticia viral sobre la confesión de Steve, finalmente desistió de su ilusión en escuchar algo que le reconfortara y optó por arreglarse y empacar algunas cosas en su maletín de viaje. Tomando sus clásicas gafas de sol, Anthony Stark recobró su coraza de hierro y abrió finalmente la puerta, sorprendiendo al ojiazul.

-¿Tony? ¿Por qué…?

-Me voy- sentenció el menor sin más con aire despreocupado- Creo que necesitamos un respiro de nuestras mutuas presencias

Determinado a cumplir sus palabras, empezó a recorrer la casa en busca de objetos específicos que iba metiendo en su maletín y bolsillos del elegante saco. Aunque no lo sabía siquiera él mismo, lo único que hacía en el fondo era dar más tiempo al indeciso Steve que se mostraba incapaz de impedirle que se marchara.

-Capitán- finalmente se paró ante él- Fue un gusto convivir estos meses

Haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Tony, esto es ridículo- finalmente habló Steve, soltando una risilla nerviosa- No puedes huir cada vez que surgen los problemas

-No estoy huyendo, Capitán- habló ofendido- Estoy protegiéndome en vista de que tú no has podido hacerlo como tanto pregonas

-¿Entonces es así, Tony?- preguntó ofendido igualmente- ¿Cometo un simple error y todo se viene abajo?

Fastidiado y dolido, el menor se retiró las gafas y encaró con dureza al mayor quien retrocedió unos pasos ante la evidente molestia de éste.

-Si quieres ponerlo en esos términos, Capitán, está bien. Todo esto se ha tratado de "simples errores" que ambos hemos cometido: yo empecé todo esto al besarte, empecé todo esto cuando te confesé lo que en verdad sentía, empecé todo cuando tuve la estúpida idea de invitarte a vivir aquí con la estúpida ilusión de que era correspondido por ti. Empecé todo esto desde que acepté formar parte de los Vengadores porque fue ahí cuando te conocí y todo mi mundo se desestructuró por completo gracias a un Capitán idiota que decidió sobrevivir todo este tiempo en ese maldito témpano de hielo… ¡Tienes razón como siempre, Steve Rogers: soy el único culpable de mi actual miseria!

Atónito por la crudeza de sus palabras, Steve sólo permaneció en silencio observando al menor que lucía expectante.

-Exactamente ese ha sido siempre tu "simple error"- concluyó el castaño, volviendo a colocarse sus gafas para finalmente decidirse a salir del departamento, no obstante, fue sorprendido por el rubio al tomarlo de la mano por mero reflejo

Sintiendo una ligera ilusión por el repentino gesto del mayor, Tony giró su rostro hacia él y aguardó expectante. Deseaba fervientemente que Steve le pidiera no marcharse. Un simple "te amo y no quiero perderte" habrían hecho trizas su orgullo herido, y le hubiese persuadido de desistir de su idea de marcharse, pero el mutismo en el ojiazul le resultaba la más dolorosa puñalada en el corazón.

-Es lo mejor, ¿cierto?- susurró Tony, sintiendo que su voz se quebraría en cualquier segundo- Tú y yo definitivamente somos un desastre como pareja, y prolongar lo inevitable sólo lo hará más difícil y doloroso para ambos… Tal vez estabas en lo cierto, Steve: tú y yo jamás tendremos un futuro…

Sabiendo que el obstinado silencio del Capitán no cedería, se desembarazó de la mano de éste, susurrando un leve "déjame marchar" acompañado de su salida del apartamento.

Tan aturdido quedó Steve con las palabras de Anthony, que sólo pudo atinar a sentarse en el sofá y mirar hacia a nada mientras sus pensamientos le torturaban. Tan ensimismado había estado todo este tiempo en sus propios temores, que nunca se detuvo a considerar el efecto que estaban teniendo en el desconfiado corazón del hombre de hierro. Haciendo memoria, todas las personas se referían a Tony como una persona egocéntrica incapaz de preocuparse por alguien más salvo su propia persona, sin embargo, en la intimidad de su compañía, siempre mostró una cara totalmente diferente a esa imagen. Todo este tiempo, el castaño había estado tomando el riesgo de depositar su confianza en otra persona. ¿Su recompensa por todo su increíble esfuerzo? Dolorosas puñaladas al ser constantemente negado aun cuando no había testigo alguno. Antes de permitirse seguir atando cabos sueltos, su mirada se vio atraída por el televisor que presentaba una noticia mucho más fresca y abundante.

-Señor, Stark, ¿hay algo que quiera comentar respecto a lo sucedido en el karaoke la noche anterior?- preguntó una reportera

-Linda, el alcohol siempre nos hace cometer simples errores. Hay personas que cuando toman se dedican a llamar a sus exparejas, mientras que habemos otros a los que nos divierte fastidiar a las personas. Simplemente fue una noche de bromas entre superhéroes

-¿Podría explicarnos la razón de que estén viviendo juntos?

-¡Seguro!- respondió con jovialidad aunque Steve pudo percibir un fugaz temor en su audaz mirada- Todos sabemos que el Capitán Rogers viene de una época muy diferente en la que la tecnología básicamente era desconocida. Así que era de esperarse que estuviera fuera de contexto en la actualidad y, ¿quién mejor que una de las mentes más brillantes para enseñarle cómo funcionaba el mundo actual? Después de todo, si eres capaz de lidiar con la tecnología de la compañía Stark, básicamente eres capaz de dominar al mundo… Steve no tiene la intención de dominarlo, gracias al cielo, pero a lo que quiero llegar es a esto: simplemente vivíamos juntos para actualizarlo. Yo era el técnico especialista, y Rogers una vieja y muy, muy anticuada máquina… Ahora, si me lo permiten, mi misión ha concluido con él por lo que es tiempo de tomarme un tiempo libre y dedicarme a recobrar mi antigua vida social

No dando cabida a más preguntas, el hombre de hierro se abrió paso entre la horda de periodistas y abordó el vehículo que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

"¿Un vuelo?" Se preguntó Steve alarmado. Poniéndose en pie, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras revolvía sus cabellos con frustración y desesperación. ¿A dónde planeaba viajar Tony? ¿Volvería algún día? ¿Qué haría entonces si decidía no volver? Miles de preguntas empezaban a arremolinarse en su confundida mente, lo que le impedía prestar atención que el teléfono no había parado de sonar, ni mucho menos notó los frenéticos golpes a la puerta que, al cesar, dieron paso a un sepulcral silencio que le hizo permanecer de pie frente a la ventana. Esta vez, Tony no regresaría.

-Entonces, ¿es así como acabará todo?- habló una voz a sus espaldas

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Steve reconoció a Natasha parada ante el marco de la puerta. Sacudiendo la cabeza, regresó su mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, Nat?- preguntó con impotencia y resignación

-¿Sabes? Stark no es la clase de persona a la que le guste involucrarse sentimentalmente. Suele ser una persona egoísta e incapaz de ver por los sentimientos de otras personas, y honestamente jamás pensé que fuese capaz de dedicarle más de unos cuantos segundos de pensamiento a alguna persona en especial, por el simple hecho de que siempre se ha rehusado a caer en sentimentalismos

Soltando una sarcástica risilla, el Capitán la miró con reproche.

-¿Se supone que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?

-Debería- confirmó con su típica seriedad- Después de todo él destruyó esa imagen que decidió construirse a fin de protegerse de esos sentimientos que por mucho tiempo le hicieron daño. Tú sabes que su infancia no fue la más feliz, y por tanto jamás fue capaz de sentir confianza hacia alguien. Pero todo eso lo cambió por ti, Steve. Él quiso arriesgarse finalmente a ser un ser humano contigo. Sus citas solían consistir en conocer a alguna chica apenas dos segundos en alguna fiesta, dormir con ella una noche, abandonarla a la mañana siguiente, y repetir el mismo patrón… Pero contigo fue diferente, ¿no es cierto? Contigo decidió abrir su corazón y mostrarte al verdadero Anthony Stark… Y jamás huyó de tu lado aun cuando tú lo hacías…

-¡No puedo lidiar con eso!- explotó finalmente ante la culpa que le hacía sentir la viuda negra- ¡Reconozco todo lo que él hizo por mí, pero también reconozco que no soy capaz de protegerlo de las señalizaciones que las personas harían!

-Tony sabe cómo lidiar con eso. Créeme- advirtió la pelirroja

-¿Acaso no lo ves, Nat? Amo a Tony, pero no sé qué hacer con el mundo de allá afuera que no parará de señalarnos. Me enferma el tan sólo pensar que no podremos tener un solo día para nosotros para salir y caminar tranquilamente por las calles, ¡tú viste lo que pasó hoy! Tan sólo quise hacer algo por él y terminó en un completo desastre Ahora imagina eso cada día de nuestras vidas… Sería cuestión de tiempo para que Tony se cansara de esto, y no podría culparlo de ello…

-¿Te aterraba entonces que Tony se cansara de ti y terminara por abandonarte?- preguntó un tanto sorprendida

Siendo su silencio una respuesta afirmativa, Steve suspiró.

-Bueno, creo que ya sucedió- sentenció sin más, tomando asiento en el sofá- Lo que queda por preguntar ahora es, ¿estás dispuesto a perderlo por un temor que ya se ha vuelto realidad porque tú lo quisiste así?

Sin comprenderlo, el rubio la miró.

-Dices que te aterraba que a largo plazo él se cansara y se fuera, pero no te diste cuenta que lo orillaste a hacerlo- explicó- Él te daba pequeñas oportunidades de probarle que lo amabas tanto como él a ti, pero en cada prueba fallabas… Y cuando tenías la oportunidad de enmendarlo, te anticipabas al desastre y terminabas por lastimarlo sin siquiera darte cuenta de ello, ¡vaya! Incluso tratabas de culparlo de lo tensa que era su relación, cuando el único villano eras tú, Steve.

Siendo las palabras de la Viuda Negra un balde de agua helado, finalmente las cosas cobraron sentido en la confundida mente del Capitán Rogers.

-¿Cuánto más piensan tenerme varado aquí?- se preguntaba impacientemente Stark, tamborileando sus dedos contra el marco de la ventanilla de su jet privado

" _You are just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you_ …" Escuchó el castaño desde las bocinas del Jet " _You feel like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much at long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you_ …" Escuchar aquella canción le traía dolorosos recuerdos que ansiaba borrar, pero a su vez aquella rara voz le reconfortaba de cierta manera sin saber la razón. Aquella voz le resultaba vagamente familiar. De entre sus recuerdos emergían los tarareos de Steve mientras se duchaba así como su interpretación la noche del karaoke. Riéndose de sus ilusiones que se negaban a morir, el castaño se hundió más en su asiento.

-¿JARVIS?- llamó con abatimiento

-¿Señor?

-Hoy no estoy de humor para escuchar música, ¿quieres apagar eso?

-Temo que no puedo hacerlo, señor

-¿Qué no puedes? ¡Santo cielo!- fastidiado, se puso pie y caminó hacia la cabina mientras seguía escuchando la mala interpretación de aquella canción

" _Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare the sight of you makes me weak. There are no words left to speak. So if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real…"_ Aquella última frase enloquecía al moreno al reparar en que era lo que constantemente rogaba a Steve. Tan sólo anhelaba que le hiciera saber si él lo amaba en la misma forma que él lo hacía. _"You're just to good to be true, can't take my eyes off you…"_

Llegando finalmente a la cabina, descubrió que no había ninguna otra persona abordo salvo él. No obstante, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver en la pista al inconfundible Steve Rogers cantando en dirección donde estaba el Jet privado del multimillonario. Era imposible dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Sencillamente era una locura creer que en verdad el rígido Capitán se encontrara en medio de la pista de vuelo, con un micrófono en la mano y cantando desinhibidamente hacia Tony. Haciendo contacto visual, esta vez el rubio no desvió la mirada, por el contrario, siguió cantando con más entusiasmo a la par que señalaba al moreno.

" _I love you baby and if it's quite alright I need you baby to warm the lonely nights. I love you baby! Trust in me when I say: Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray oh, pretty baby, now that I've found you let me love you baby, let me love you…"_

Incrédulo aún, el moreno corrió hacia la puerta de abordaje y se asomó desde lo alto de la escalera. Definitivamente no era producto de alguna alucinación suya puesto que Steve seguía ahí sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

-Tony- habló a través del micrófono- Ya sé que lo eché todo a perder y que no he hecho mas que lastimarte, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que no quiero perderte de esta manera. No quiero que mis miedos te alejen y me hagan perderte para siempre. Por eso te pido una última oportunidad para demostrarte mi verdadero yo- hablando, caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras y permaneció ahí sin perder de vista al confundido playboy- Antes dijiste que no teníamos futuro, Stark, pero creo que te equivocabas en eso. Creo que en el fondo siempre supe que tú y yo estábamos destinados a tener uno, y por eso estaba aterrado. Me asustaba creer en lo real de aquella posibilidad

Impávido, Steve se arrodillo ante las escaleras.

-Por favor perdóname, Tony- rogó con el corazón en la mano

Sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, el aludido descendió rápidamente de las escaleras y se abalanzó sobre el rubio que lo recibió gustoso entre sus brazos. Abrazándose estrechamente, el castaño se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad mientras el ojiazul hundía su rostro en la melena castaña de su amado.

-Perdóname por todo el dolor que te hice pasar- susurró

-Finalmente lo dijiste, Steve- murmuró con voz ahogada por el llanto- Valió la pena haberte esperado todo este tiempo

Separándose ligeramente, el Capitán le miró intensamente.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto- se disculpó, besando al hombre de hierro

Pese a que varias personas eran testigos de la innegable escena, Steve le dio poca importancia y se permitió disfrutar del roce de sus labios con los del menor. Esta vez no había ningún sentimiento paralizante que le impidiera disfrutar de la embriagante esencia de Tony, lo que resultaba una maravillosa sensación que, cual electricidad, recorría todo su cuerpo y le hacía estremecer de placer. Finalmente comprendía todo lo que se había perdido de disfrutar por preocuparse por cotidianidades del mundo. Amaba a Anthony Stark, y éste le amaba igualmente; no había nada que le importara más que eso.

-Volvamos a casa- sugirió el rubio, sujetándolo de la mano

Asintiendo, el moreno estrechó su mano a la del Capitán, empezando a caminar tomados fuertemente de las manos. Tenían un prominente futuro como pareja, y esta vez se encargarían de hacer que las cosas funcionaran entre los dos.


	4. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó Anthony Stark mientras arreglaba el desastroso nudo de la corbata de Steve Rogers

-Un poco, sí- respondió este tratando de no sentirse más nervioso de lo que estaba dada la cercanía del menor

-Saldremos al aire en quince, señores- indicó uno de los miembros del staff del estudio

Asintiendo, Tony terminó de arreglar a Steve, dejando sus manos posadas en los pectorales de este.

-Tu corazón late muy rápido- observó

Posando sus manos sobre las del moreno, el rubio se inclinó un poco hasta rozar su nariz.

-No puedo dejar que la entrevista se lleve todo el crédito por esta reacción, Tony- respondió con picardía

-¿En dónde ha quedado aquel chico que se infartaba con la simple idea de rozar mi mano por accidente en público?- preguntó con fingida escandalización

-Espero que congelada en algún lado del Ártico- respondió, besando a su amado

Correspondiendo gustoso, Tony rodeó la nuca del mayor. Atrapados en esa atmósfera romántica, no notaron a la sonrojada chica del staff que se había acercado hacía algunos momentos para guiarlos al escenario.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo avergonzada, dando una generosa pausa para que los amantes concluyeran su demostración- Ya es tiempo de salir a escena

Sujetándose fuertemente de la mano, ambos asintieron y siguieron a la chica quien, avergonzada aún, se dedicó a la tarea de colocarles el micrófono para luego indicarles sus respectivos lugares. Deseándoles torpemente suerte, pasó a retirarse.

-Todo saldrá bien, Cap- susurró el castaño mientras se iniciaba la cuenta regresiva para dar inicio

Tragando en seco, Steve asintió mientras observaba el foco rojo de la cámara encenderse a la par que el conductor del programa salía a escena y daba la bienvenida al público, para luego dirigirse hacia ellos y darles igualmente la bienvenida mientras tomaba su asiento.

-Damas y caballeros, por favor den la bienvenida a nuestros invitados especiales de esta noche: Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark- dijo, haciendo una pausa para que la audiencia pudiese aplaudir y mostrar su euforia- Es todo un honor que hayan accedido a dar una entrevista

-El honor es nuestro, Matt- habló Stark- Después de todo, desde hacía algún tiempo deseábamos aclarar las cosas y qué mejor que en este programa

-Me agrada saber que nos tienen la suficiente confianza, Tony- agradeció- Steve, ¿piensas lo mismo?

-Creo que no habría mejor lugar que éste para hablar de nuestra situación, Matt- respondió el aludido aún nervioso

-Hace un par de años los rumores de su relación se desataron luego de que ustedes decidieran vivir juntos. Cuéntenos cómo fue que lo decidieron

-Obviamente Steve no podía vivir sin mí- respondió Stark

Riéndose, Steve delató la mentira.

-Parece ser que Tony está dándose más crédito de lo que en realidad fue, ¿no es verdad, Steve?- comentó Matt

-Quizá está exagerando algunas cosas- respondió éste- Lo cierto es que estaba confundido, y por eso Tony me propuso la idea de vivir juntos y conocernos un poco mejor

-¡Oh! Eso pareció ser toda una experiencia

-¡Ni que lo digas!- exclamó Tony- Tuve que actualizar a Steve en muchos aspectos de la tecnología: desee encender las luces hasta lidiar con el sistema de seguridad

-La torre Stark es uno de los edificios más modernos de la ciudad, apuesto a que no es cosa sencilla lidiar con tecnología de punta

-En mis tiempos bastaba con oprimir un interruptor para encender la luz- intervino Steve con mayor seguridad- Pero ahora, especialmente en la torre, se requiere de un preciso ritual con las manos para lograr la intensidad deseada de la luz

Riendo ante la situación expuesta, el conductor se reacomodó en su asiento.

-Dices que en tus tiempos las cosas eran diferentes a las de hoy en día, ¿sería correcto decir que esto era un freno para ti respecto a la aceptación de una relación con Tony?

-El amor ha existido desde siempre, Matt- respondió con aire solemne- Pero, siendo realistas, el hecho de pensar en que dos hombres o dos mujeres decidan volverse pareja es algo que siempre ha asustado a la sociedad incluso a la de hoy en día

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu punto de vista, Steve- respondió Matt- Porque pareciera ser que todos, a excepción de la pareja que está siendo juzgada, notan algo que a sus ojos sencillamente no cuadra

-Y no cuadra porque no son capaces de ver el amor que une a una pareja sin necesidad de convencionalismos- opinó el castaño

-¿Podrías hablarnos un poco más de esos convencionalismos, Tony?

Reacomodándose en el sofá que compartía con Steve, Tony tomó una pose intelectual.

-Los estándares de la sociedad son: primero, un chico conoce a una chica que pareciera ser al amor de su vida, así que inicia el ritual de cortejo a través de citas románticas y detalles convencionales como ramos de flores -todo parece aplicar para todos-. Cuando ambos se han convencido de estar hechos el uno para el otro, deciden tomar la importante decisión de contraer matrimonio teniendo a varios testigos, entre ellos a Dios. Es aquí donde empezamos a tener problemas. La pareja se casa y todo es maravilloso hasta que deciden agregar un plus a su felicidad: un hijo. Volvemos a tener problemas con esto.

-Pareciera ser que los convencionalismos sociales han sido una pesada carga para ustedes

-Ni te lo imaginas, Matt- continuó Steve- Aún cuando quisieras hacer caso omiso de ello, los cuchicheos llegan a tus oídos y son como una vocecilla que te atosiga todo el tiempo. Luego es cosa de tiempo para que las tensiones se hagan presentes hasta evolucionar en múltiples problemas

-Imagino que ustedes no fueron la excepción a esos problemas

-Ni que lo digas- respondió Steve- Debo confesar que los problemas eran causados por culpa mía

-Aunque yo también tenía parte de la culpa- admitió Tony

Ante el conmovido público, Matt sólo atinó a sonreír.

-Debo admitir que esta escena es conmovedora y envidiable: uno admite tener toda la culpa, y en seguida el otro responde que ha tenido parte de la responsabilidad

Sonrojándose, el Capitán América inclinó el rostro.

-Te has sonrojado, Steve- observó divertido el conductor

-Es vergonzoso pero debo admitir que solía culpar a Tony- explicó- No entraré en detalles sobre los problemas que llegamos a tener, pero inicialmente estaba asustado de que los problemas sociales por estar juntos nos superaran y abrumaran al grado de tener que separarnos. Ese era mi más grande temor pero no quería ver más allá de eso y aceptar mis debilidades- sonriendo, observó al moreno que le miraba con admiración- En cambio Tony estaba más que dispuesto a pelear

-¿Qué dices a eso, Tony?

Sonriendo de forma mística, Tony posó su mirada en la nada y meditó unos segundos.

-Siendo sinceros, estaba igual de asustado- confesó para sorpresa de todos- Asustado de que Steve me rechazara. Por eso no podía contener mi euforia del todo luego de que él confesara sentirse atraído por mí también, ¿se lo imaginan? ¡El Capitán Rogers me correspondía en sentimientos! Era de esperarse que saltara de emoción y corriera a abrazarlo cada que tenía la oportunidad

Dejando escapar una sonrisa, el rubio asintió mientras recordaba las vergonzosas pero cariñosas muestras de amor por parte del menor.

-No podemos dejar de notar el cambio que hubo en estas muestras de afecto por parte de ustedes en público. Hace un año muchos teníamos la curiosidad de saber si ustedes sólo eran muy buenos amigos, o si esa amistad se había convertido en algo más. Realmente era difícil saberlo dadas las raras ocasiones en las que se les veía juntos. Unos meses después, sucede la increíble declaración por parte de Steve en el aeropuerto. Después de eso, a todos nos quedó más que clara su relación debido a que se les veía con mayor frecuencia en público y, bueno, sumamente melosos entre ustedes

Cayendo en la misma cuenta del cambio, ambos superhéroes intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad.

-Costó bastante trabajo llegar a estos resultados pero...- explicó Tony, sujetando la mano del rubio- debo admitir que valió la pena todo y ahora estoy sumamente feliz con nuestra nueva vida familiar

-Y finalmente ha salido a la luz el tema por el que todos hemos esperado saber: su nueva familia

Incrementando sus sonrisas, ambos volvieron a mirarse.

-No fue fácil decidirlo- empezó a explicar Steve

-Antes teníamos que tener claridad de nuestros sentimientos para tomar semejante decisión- siguió Tony

-Sin embargo, las situaciones por las que pasamos sólo nos hicieron ver con mayor claridad que deseábamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos

-Así que discutimos la idea de iniciar nuestra propia familia y adoptar a un hijo

Sorprendidos y emocionados, el público aplaudió y alabó la noble decisión de la pareja.

-Cuando les pedimos hacer esta entrevista, recuerdo que sus palabras fueron "lo que podemos decir por ahora es que estamos en proceso de adoptar a un hijo. No se nos ha confirmado la aprobación de este proceso, pero ten por seguro que si es una respuesta afirmativa, daremos la entrevista luego de que tengamos a nuestro hijo con nosotros". Y bueno, helos aquí...

-Fue un largo y difícil proceso- habló Tony- Ni siquiera podíamos ponernos de acuerdo en si sería un niño a una niña

-Por eso decidimos acudir al lugar y conocer a los niños del lugar puesto que teníamos la certeza de que sabríamos quién sería en cuanto lo tuviésemos en frente

-¿Y fue así?- preguntó intrigado el conductor del programa

Esbozando una sonrisa, ambos asintieron casi al unísono.

-Casi habíamos finalizado el recorrido del lugar: habíamos pasado desde los cuneros, hasta con los adolescentes. Y cada niño tenía un encanto especial, pero no podíamos decidirlo

-Fue entonces que una de las cuidadoras apareció con un pequeño de poco más de cinco meses de edad que no paraba de sollozar

-La mujer parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso- observó Tony- Así que Steve le pidió intentar calmarlo. Y aunque no creía que funcionaría, terminó por acceder. Y sucedió lo impensable: se calmó al instante y poco a poco se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Ambos lo observamos dormir con esa inocencia infantil y lo supimos al instante. Supimos que queríamos adoptarlo a él.

-"Peter" fue como nos dijo que se llamaba

Guardando silencio, concluyeron su relato. Los espectadores guardaron igualmente silencio al sentirse conmovidos al imaginar la escena de ambos padres cargando a un pequeño soñoliento.

-Tal vez quieran conocerlo- propuso Tony, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la primera fila de la audiencia en donde se encontraba Natasha con un pequeño acunado entre sus brazos. Tomándolo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, el moreno regresó al escenario junto a Steve. Descubriendo su rostro, la cámara enfocó la curiosa mirada azulada enmarcada por los castaños cabellos. El rostro infantil recordaba a ambos padres no sólo en el aspecto físico, sino que también evocaba la amabilidad del Capitán América, y la audaz mirada del hombre de hierro. Era una perfecta representación de los dos. Notando que un centenar de personas lo observaban, el menor sólo atinó a agitarse en los brazos de Tony quien sonrió complacido al pensar que en un futuro sería igual de llamativo que su padre. Steve, por su parte, lo arropó nuevamente y acarició su mejilla, clamando al instante la ansiedad del menor que poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos; sabía que al moreno anhelaba que fuese igual de excéntrico que él, no obstante él se encargaría de que su hijo conociera los límites para llamar la atención. Lo que era indudable ante los ojos de la audiencia, era el amor que la pareja se profesaba entre ellos y que se proyectaba en el pequeño Peter que había vuelto a la tranquilidad del mundo de ensoñaciones. Eran la súper familia.

-Señoras y señores- habló Matt- Esta fue la Superfamilia conformada por Anthony Stark, Steve Rogers, y el pequeño Peter al que alegres le damos la bienvenida. Yo soy Matt Andrew quien les da las gracias por su presencia. Buenas noches.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
